


held in your hand

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Character of Color, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Out of the mournful sweetness of touching<br/>comes love<br/>like breakfast.</em><br/>~ Anne Sexton</p><p>Jolene knew Lin wasn't dead, but she didn't know if he would ever come back to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	held in your hand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://poetry-fiction.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**poetry_fiction**](http://poetry-fiction.dreamwidth.org/) 's [July Comment Fic Challenge](http://poetry-fiction.dreamwidth.org/tag/challenge:+july+comment+fic).

Jolene turns over and touches Lin. She can't stop. He's as much of a godsend as Darrell, who's in his crib, sleeping just as soundly.

Lin's always been a light sleeper, so of course, he stirs, cracking open one eye and giving her a weak smile that makes her heart flutter with that same scary first-love feeling.

"It's okay, baby," he says.

She closes her eyes when she feels tears and buries her face against his chest, holding him tighter.

Lin doesn't say anything but, "I love you," and when Jolene can breathe again, she returns the same heartfelt vows.


End file.
